Monster
by StripySlippers
Summary: Silence is a government assassin. Living up to the name given to her at Wammy's, she's become the best in the business. When she breaks BB out of prison, L is hot on their trail. Using this, Silence gets involved in the Kira Case. Preparing herself for her biggest mission yet. To kill Kira.
1. Introduction

"Let's do this." The girl says to herself, exhaling sharply and removing the safety catch on the gun. A sniper rifle.

The receiver in her ear vibrates as a voice sounds from within it.

"Silence, you ready? Remember. Shoot, kill, run."

"Got it." Silence places bullet after bullet into the magazine. Each clicking into place inside.

Silence watches with her one good eye, the building. It's an abandoned warehouse constructed from corrugated iron, covered in graffiti. Inside is a drug cartel with over £100,000,000 worth of cocaine. But, the drugs isn't what she's after.

"There he is." Silence draws in a sharp breath through her teeth as she spied the well-built man wearing an expensive looking suit. He is talking on his phone, leaning against the warehouse wall. His name, Barry Lezewski.

Barry Lezewski. Drug dealer. This piece of shit has been walking the earth for forty-one years and is one of the most feared men in the business. He once shot a man merely for giving him a traffic ticket.

Absolute scum. The kind of person someone like Kira would go after.

Clearly, Silence has been doing her homework.

She lies on her stomach on the apartment building roof, watching Barry through the scope, lining up the crosshairs so the bullet should land exactly on his temple. In turn, it should should break through the skull and straight through the brain, killing him instantly.

Well, that's the plan.

Adjusting the eyepatch over her right eye, she places her gloved hands on the gun, her small fingers on the trigger, ready to blow Barry Lezewski's head clean off.

Barry strokes his moustache, laughs at something the person on the end of the phone says. Silence pulls the trigger.

A loud bang reverberates through the area. The bullet takes less than a second to reach Barry Lezewski, giving him no time to react. He crumples to the ground like a tent that has had all the guy ropes and poles removed. Blood pools around him and his phone falls out of his hand.

The three men inside the building run outside, panicked and one yelps when he spots Lezewski's body. The look around wildly for any other activity but the air is silent.

Silence packs up the gun and makes her escape, down the fire escape and into the crowd in the street below. The gun is disguised as a violin case so she just looks like an ordinary music student or street busker. It's funny really, nobody knows that the innocent-looking teenager has just killed a man not more than a minute ago. Silence is often amused by this. She wonders what these people would think if they knew of all the things that she's done in her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Silence misses him. She misses his unruly black hair, his slouched posture and the dark bags underneath his eyes caused by too many all-nighters. Most of all, she misses his eyes. Those bright red eyes. Beautiful, they are. Most of the kids back at Wammy's had thought they were freaky and something to be feared. Silence, however, thinks they were beautiful. They are what makes him unique. Especially when he shares every other feature about himself - his hair, his posture, his skin complexion - with someone else.

She lies on her bed, her dark green hair spread across the white sheets. Her gun sits in it's violin case, leaning against the wall. In the drawers and cabinets, Silence keeps her weapons. Her guns, bombs, knives, swords. Everything she's collected over all of her years of being an assassin.

Her favourite is her AK47 Kalashnikov. It was given to her by a comrade moments before she ran to her death.

"Take it. You'll need it more than I will. Promise me you'll get out alive."

Those are the last words Silence had heard her say.

"No! Don't leave me! Katie!" She'd screamed, her hands wrapped around the gun in a vice grip.

Katie shook her head, pulled out two 9mm pistols and smiled sadly. Then, she'd turned on her heel and ran from the corridor into a shower of incoming bullets.

Silence listened to Katie and was one of the only survivors. She, Katie and another had gone to kill the entire 'Kristov Family'. They were a terrorist group, not a real family. The Government had wanted them dead because they'd crashed a plane into the Houses of Parliament, killing ten people, including the Prime Minister at the time.

Things went wrong. The Kristov Family somehow got wind of how three assassins were coming to wipe them out. They'd been prepared. Fortunately, both Silence the other, a boy, had gotten out alive. Katie, however..

Yes, she misses Beyond Birthday a great deal. She knows he's in some mental asylum for the criminally insane in London. Blackstone Psychiatric Hospital.

'_I'm in London... Perhaps.._'

BB and her had been close. Still are. At Wammy's BB, Silence and A had always hung out together, occasionally L would join them. When he wasn't busy solving cases, that is. When A had thrown himself off of the roof, BB had taken it the hardest. Not surprising since they were like brothers. After that, he'd gone on a rampage, a killing spree. His intentions were to kill three people then kill himself, securing his place in the history books as the 'Greatest Criminal Ever'. To create a case that even L couldn't solve.

Although he'd failed in that respect, BB did achieve the title. He prided himself in this. A week after being imprisoned, he'd sent Silence a letter, telling her that he is being kept in a maximum-security cell, away from the other prisoners. They've even put him on suicide watch.

Just thinking about BB makes Silence want to scream.

"That's it!" She sits up and strides towards one of the cabinets, wrenching the door open and fetching two 9mm Glocks from inside.

"I can't spend any more nights like this! If I'm fast, I can still make visiting hours. I'm breaking that bastard out!"

Silence arrives at Blackstone in plenty of time. She feels the two guns brush against her skin from where they're hidden inside her clothes. When she'd first trained to be an assassin, the government had issued her with a special gloss. If she coats the guns with it, they can't be found by metal detectors.

"What a shithole." She mutters, looking up at the dark building. People also visiting loved ones look at her strangely before entering the building. Silence follows, plastering a look of innocence on her face.

"Hello, sweetie. Who're you here to see?" A middle-aged woman with a clipboard asks her. The woman seems like a gentle soul, a genuinely nice person. She smiles at Silence. She notices that the woman seems a bit unsettled at the sight of her eyepatch.

"Beyond Birthday."

The woman's smile falters, more with shock than anything else.

"A-Are you sure?" She turns, wide-eyed to her colleague who seems to have paled significantly.

"Yes." Silence nods.

"Are you a relative of his?"

"You can say that."

"So, what are you to him?"

"Best friend from the orphanage."

The woman blinks.

"O-Okay, then. What's your name?"

"Ellie Moon." Silence uses one of her many aliases. She's confident that the Government will overlook this but, just to be sure. She's confident that they won't want to lose their best assassin.

The woman scribbles it down, a curl of caramel coloured hair falls over her eyes.

"Alright then." The woman leads Silence over to a walk-through metal detector. Like the ones they use in airports.

She walks through, untroubled.

'_Everythings going smoothly..'_

Silence follows the crowd of visitors through to a room with tons of tables and chairs. She sits down at one, calmly awaiting the arrival of BB.


	3. Chapter 2

"Visitors for Carter, Mason, Miller..." The male officer reads off the list, inmates lining up at the door, ready to see their loved-ones.

"...Tate, Brown, B-BIRTHDAY!?" He chokes on his words, causing the inmates to watch him with curious eyes. Coughing, he instructs a guard to fetch Beyond and to keep an eye on him at all times.

The guard walks the long corridor, his hands shaking slightly, causing the keys in his hands to jingle. The noise echoes through the hall.

He reaches the single cell at the very end containing the notorious serial killer. Perhaps he should've taken back-up? Too late for that now.

He unlocks the door, drawing the attention of the young man, sprawled on the bottom bunk, counting the tally marks on the walls. Beyond sits up slowly, his crimson eyes on the guard the whole time. He raises an eyebrow.

"Y-You have a visitor." The guard stammers. A smile tugs the corners of his mouth, amused at the fact that he scares this man.

"I don't get visitors." Beyond lies back down.

"Her name is E-Ellie. Ellie Moon."

At this, Beyond sits bolt upright, his eyes wide with shock. He knows that this is one of Silence's many aliases.

'_What is that girl planning..?' _

"Very well." Beyond stands up and walks toward the cell door, making the guard stumble back in haste to get out of his way. He holds his wrists out in front of him and rolls his eyes when the guard doesn't do anything.

"Aren't you going to cuff me?" Beyond raises his eyebrows.

"O-Oh, yes." The guard quickly claps a pair of handcuffs on Beyond's wrist, locking them together.

"Honestly, Brian. I think you're in the wrong line of work."

Silence waits, watching as the other prisoners file in, joining their loved-ones. She sits, legs crossed, arms folded against her chest, the cold metal of the guns pressing into her skin.

'_Okay, just toss Beyond a gun and we'll be home dry.._.'

Then she sees him. Subconsciously, she leans forward, eye shining as she sees her long-lost friend. The shaggy black hair, slouched posture. All the same.

He looks up. Those eyes. Those gorgeous, beautiful eyes. They see her and they light up with happiness.

Silence stands up as he is led towards her. Before Brian has even left, Silence has her arms wrapped around Beyond, hugging his close.

"I would hug you back but I'm handcuffed so.." BB's deep voice says in her ear.

"I'm breaking you outta here." She whispers in his.

At this, B jumps back, the sudden movement drawing the guards' attention. They lay hands in their batons.

"ARE YOU MENTAL!?" He exclaims.

"Maybe." Silence grins.

"Hey! What did you say to him?" A male guard demands, his face set in a deep scowl.

"I told him I love him. Is that so bad?" Silence casually replies, twirling the end of one of her trademark pigtails in her tiny fingers.

"Calm yourself, Steve." B retorts, rolling his eyes.

Steve relaxes and heads back to his post though keeping a close eye on the two.

They sit down and Silence clasps Beyond's hands. To everyone else, it looks as though it's a friendly embrace between two lovers, in truth, Silence is picking the locks of Beyond's handcuffs with a kirby grip.

"So..after a year, you've finally decided to break me out?" Beyond asks in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah." Silence nods, not even needing to look at what she's doing. Under her hands, a lock clicks open. She quickly sets to work on the next one.

"What made you finally do this?"

"I missed you." Silence says simply, pushing the kirby further into the lock, jiggling it slightly until a click is heard.

"Aw, you're cute sometimes, you know that? So, what's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Silence flashes him that devilish smile of hers then gestures at her chest, where the guns are hidden.

"Guns?" Beyond mouths, a expression of shock mixed with admiration.

Silence nods, smiling again.

Then, it all moves so fast that Silence herself isnt even sure what is happening exactly. Quickly, she whips out a gun, aims at a guard and fires, sending the man sprawling to the floor. The room dissolves into chaos, people screaming and running away. Tables and chairs are toppled over as both visitors and inmates race to escape.

Silence fires again, killing another guard, a woman this time. She falls to her knees first, then to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound in her neck where a majory artery has been severed.

The others begin to advance towards them, wielding their batons as they're not permitted guns in prisons such as this.

"B!" Silence yells, taking the other gun from her hiding place and throwing it at him. He catches it and begins firing instantly, killing another three people.

"Come on!" Silence yells, running for the door, shooting another as she goes.

Beyond follows, aiming his gun at the last one standing. Brian.

He smirks and his red eyes shine as he pulls the trigger.

An alarm is blaring, the loud, unrelenting sound ringing in both of their ears. They sprint back to the front entrance, where Silence first met that nice woman. They're both still there. That woman and her colleague.

Their eyes bulge and the woman takes out a radio, attempting to call for back-up.

Silence pulls the trigger, shooting the radio out of her hand. Perfect aim. Something she'd been taught how to have whilst in training. The woman looks as if she's about to pass out.

"Don't think so.." Silence mutters, not stopping.

They both run out into the night, leaving the two women stunned and silent.


	4. Chapter 3

**5937 miles away**.

**Tokyo, Japan**.

**September 25th 2007**

**3.30pm**

"L." The elderly man enters the room and walks towards the figure, hunched over in front of a computer screen, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Yes, Watari? And may I remind you to call me Ryuzaki."

"I'm aware. We have a problem."

"And what is that?" L turns his head and looks at Watari. He raises one non-existent eyebrow.

Watari hands L a copy of an article from an English newspaper. L takes the paper and studies it before gasping.

There, in bold capital letters.

**'NOTORIOUS ****SERIAL KILLER ESCAPED PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL WITH HELP FROM UNKNOWN FEMALE'**

"Oh, Hell.." L says, looking at the grainy CCTV footage of BB and Silence running through a corridor of Blackstone Psychiatric Hospital.

"The Government want you to take this on. They want him back where he belongs though they made no suggestion that the girl is to be jailed for her actions."

"No, I don't believe they would. She is valuable to them, after all." L places a thumb to his lips, deep in thought.

"I suppose you're right. The Prime Minister said that since you were the one to solve the LABB murders, you are the best choice of detective to track down B and bring him back in."

At this, the task force look up from their work to watch the conversation between the two men. Light glances over from his chair beside the young detective.

"Oh, there's no need for that. B's mental state would have deteriorated even further in that place. I have received word that the guards there are prone to beating their inmates. That can't have been good for B."

"No."

"I shall leave them for the time being. I'm not surprised this happened. To be honest, I was awaiting it. Though, I'm sure B will make his way here in due time and I'm certain that S will follow."

"But her occupation.."

"That won't be a bother for her. She is their most valuable asset. If she wants time off, she'll get time off. Paid."

"Yes, you're right. I just thought you should know. I will inform the Prime Minister of your decision?"

"No. Let him think that I'm taking the case. That way, nobody from the government will be searching for B and my reputation won't be diminished."

From behind L, Light reaches over his shoulder and grabs the paper from his hand. He reads it aloud, translating it into Japanese using his almost fluent English.

"Notorious serial killer, Beyond Birthday or 'BB' escaped Blackstone Psychiatric Hospital last night with the help of an unknown female. It is said that she had hidden two guns inside her clothes and used them to murder ten prison guards and escape. It is not yet known how she managed to get them through security or why the metal detector did not pick them up. If anyone happens to see BB or this girl, do not approach them. They are most likely armed and won't hesitate to harm you if you pose any threat.

If anyone thinks they may have seen the two or know where they might be located, call this hotline number to place an anonymous call.

07 **** **** **** "

Light squints at the photo.

"Hey, this BB guy. He looks exactly like you, Ryuzaki. Are you related?"

"Not that I'm aware." L replies calmly though inside his head, he is freaking out as now, Light - or Kira - knows BB's name.

'_What if he kills B? Silence will be a wreck if he does. She's already lost A..'_

Matsuda grabs the article from Light and looks at the photo.

"Hey, Light's right! He does look exactly like you, Ryuzaki. Look, Aizawa!"

Matsuda thrusts the paper in front of Aizawa's face and he takes it with a groan.

"Wow," He says, raising his eyebrows.

"You two could be twins. Are you sure you're not related?"

"We get that a lot. No, we're not related. If you ever meet him, you'll see there are many differences between us."

"He seems dangerous." Aizawa says.

"Understatement of the century." L mumbles, though loud enough for the task force to hear him.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda squeaks - yes, squeaks.

"He has killed three people merely for something to do. I won't allow you to see the crime scene photographs. You may be sick. His last victim was to be himself. Though, his suicide attempt failed."

"How did he do it?," Soichiro asks, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I mean, how did he try to kill himself. Hanging?"

"No," L answers, his hand stiffening in the mouse of the computer.

"He tried to burn himself to death. Luckily, we managed to save him. Though, the ordeal has left him with a very bad scar."

The room is silent except for the humming of the computers.

"Watari." L's voice startles Matsuda enough for him to fall out of his chair.

"Erase any documents on BB. Get any articles or pictures of him taken down. Any trace of him I want gone. Don't forget the Wammy files. I thought he would be safe from Kira if he was in prison but now he's pulled a stunt like this, he is most certainly in danger."

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Watari walks from the room.

"Jeez, Ryuzaki. You seem like you know him personally." Aizawa comments, raising his brow.

"I do. We grew up together."

Soichiro chokes on his coffee.

* * *

Silence stands outside of her apartment in the corridor of the 14th floor. She has a phone pressed to her ear and she chews her blue-painted nail as she listens.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" The deep but friendly voice sounds into her ear.

"Yes, I do. I'll do my best."

"No doubt you'll succeed. Now, about Beyond Birthday..."

"I know. It was stupid of me but.. I missed him so much."

"You realise that he is extremely dangerous, don't you?"

"Yes. Though, we grew up together. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Just stay on guard. You're lucky. The Government has chosen not to arrest you due to your loyal service."

"Thank them for me."

"I already have. Now, back to business. You kill this 'Kira' guy and you'll get double the salary you already do."

"Always a plus."

"We have two tickets to Tokyo. Take BB with you. He may come in handy. They'll be in your mail box tomorrow morning."

"Got it."

"Well, goodbye Silence. Good luck. Not like you'll need it."

"Hah, thanks. Bye, Sebastian."

Silence takes the phone from her ear and hits the 'END' button, replacing the phone in her pocket.

'_I wonder how L will react to this..' _


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's a really short chapter, I know. I've kinda got Writer's Block right now.. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You're all babes and I love you all! 3**

* * *

Silence and Beyond Birthday arrive at Tokyo International Airport at 3.00am after retrieving their plane tickets from Silence's mailbox and enduring the 13-hour-flight in Economy Class with a toddler kicking the back of Beyond's chair the whole time.

"I seriously think that kid might have fractured my back.." Beyond says, hunched over, his hand on his lower back.

"You'll live." Silence dismisses him with a wave of her hand, a weekend bag hanging on her arm as she drags him over to passport control.

"God, now I know how L feels," Beyond mumbles, hobbling behind Silence.

"I think I may need a chiropractor."

"Man up."

Beyond obeys her, falling silent except for the odd groan of pain. Successfully making it past passport control and security - much to Beyond's confusion- , the pair end up standing outside of Tokyo International Airport, attempting to catch a cab.

Eventually, one acknowledges their existence and Silence hands the driver a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it in black biro.

He scans it and nods before handing it back to Silence. He presses the accelerator and the cab thrusts into life.

Beyond leans back, attempting to get comfortable but failing miserably and he fidgets relentlessly until Silence threatens to shoot him.

He has no doubt that she will. She'd done it before but that, is a different story entirely. Getting shot, Beyond discovered, hurts. A lot.

He immediately behaves.

* * *

The cab draws up in front of a large hotel, the lights from the windows shining out into the dark Tokyo sky.

"The Hiroba." The cab driver announces, turning in his seat to look at his two passengers. Silence hands the fare to him and he grins as he takes the money, checking it's authenticity in the light spilling from the Hiroba windows.

B climbs out first with Silence close behind. Collecting their bags from the trunk, they make their way into the Hiroba.

"Silence.. I didn't see you make any bookings for a hotel and shouldn't we be looking for L?"

"You want to go searching for Lawlipop at 3 in the morning, be my guest. I'm just not coming with you. What I'm planning on doing is going to bed, actually _getting _some sleep and _then_ search for L. Besides, we don't need to '_search_' for him anyway."

"Oh? We don't know where he is. Therefore, we need to search for him."

Silence looks at B for a long time, the disappointment in B evident on her small features.

"I have L's phone number. I can call him. I also know exactly where he is."

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 5

L sits in his favoured chair, the laptop in front him, poring over the security footage from Blackstone Psychiatric Hospital. He watches as Silence pulls the two Glocks from where they're hidden in her clothes. He watches as she shoots a guard. Then another. She throws one to B and they both begin to fire.

_'Hard to believe that this is the girl that could hardly bear to kill a fly, let alone a person..' _

"Hey, Ryuzaki. What're you watching?"

L doesn't answer, just turns the laptop a little more toward Matsuda's direction.

"Oh. Is that that BB dude and the 'unknown female'?"

"She isn't an 'unknown female'. I know her quite well, actually."

"Oh, right. Why're you watching this stuff? Aren't you supposed to be looking over the security tapes from the Kitamura household?"

"Since when did _you_ become the greatest detective in the world?" L asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't like being questioned.

"S-Sorry."

"To answer your question, I'm attempting to figure out where she and B could be located. Blackstone is in London so, it is safe to say that she is also currently residing in London. Which would make sense considering her occupation."

"What's her occupation?" Matsuda wonders, watching the screen as Silence shoots a radio out of a female guard's hand.

"That's none of your concern."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Her job is very dangerous one, let's just say that."

"Oh.." Matsuda trails off, not sure what to say to the dark-eyed man before him.

"Matsuda?"

"Y-Yes?" Matsuda is jolted from his thoughts by L's monotonous voice.

"It is more or less certain that these two will be coming here. I want you to look out for them. If you see them on the streets or anywhere, really, please introduce yourself as a member of the task force."

"What if they don't believe me?"

"I assure you that they already know who the members of the task force are. Oh, don't introduce yourself as your alias. All you'll do is piss S off and you do _not_ want to do that."

"Why not? How will she know it's an alias?"

"Because she already knows all of your real names, no doubt about it. Also.."

L pulls down the sleeve of his t-shirt to show his shoulder where a circular scar can be seen, red against the paleness of L's skin.

"D-Did she shoot you?" Matsuda asks, suddenly worried at having to approach this girl.

"Yes. She did."

"Why!? What did you do!?"

"_That_ is a story for another day. Don't worry. She shouldn't shoot _or_ stab you without good reason," L continues, chewing on his thumb nail.

"That is if you _don't_ piss her off too much or scare her, for that matter."

'_Learnt that the hard way..' _

"Oh, and Matusda?" L calls the man who is just walking from the room.

Matsuda stops and turns slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Watari know of this, okay?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Silence sits on the bed in the hotel room, sorting through her bag. There isn't a lot in it. A couple spare t-shirts, underwear, toiletries, four guns and ammo. Also, a few things from Wammy's for L.

"He better love me for this.." She mutters, placing them back in her bag.

Just as she says this, B steps out from the bathroom wearing only a towel, drying his hair with another.

"Dude! Put some clothes on!" Silence yells, throwing a t-shirt at him.

B catches it and throws it over his head then continues to dry his hair.

"What're you doing?"

"Just sorting everything out. Figuring out a way to get into the Task Force Headquarters."

"Just call L. You have his number, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I learned whilst back at Wammy's, Watari made him get a new phone. Stupid old man.. "

"Why?"

"To ensure his safety, apparently. Probably to stop us from tracking him down."

B grabs a pair of jeans and wanders back to the bathroom to put them on, leaving Silence in the main room.

"Now.. How are we going to get in? No doubt Watari is doing everything in his power to prevent us from contacting L. If he knows that we are in Tokyo right now, he'll be extra cautious. God, I don't know!" Silence throws her phone at the wall and watches as it bounces off and crashes to the floor. She does this when she'd stressed or frustrated. Countless phones have felt Silence's wrath but, luckily, this phone is near indestructible. That's why she bought it. So she could throw it as many times as she wanted and wouldn't have to buy a new one.

"Dammit, Watari.."

B opens the door from the bathroom and wanders out, hands in pockets, spine now straightened after sleeping.

"No need to throw things, Silence," He remarks, picking the phone up and handing it back to the green-haired girl.

"I'm going out for jam. Wanna come with? Can't believe that this place doesn't have any jam.."

"...Sure." Silence sighs, standing up, having thought of nothing better to do with her time.

* * *

**The phone-throwing thing is something I do when I get pissed off. The amount of phones that have been destroyed because of me.. Woah. **


	7. Chapter 6

Matsuda can't believe what L had just asked of him. Don't tell Watari? _What the hell was that supposed to mean!?_

Still, Matsuda feels a sort of pride that L and chosen him to do this rather than Aizawa or Soichiro. It makes him feel like he's actually useful, finally.

He smiles to himself as he thinks about this fact, nearly skipping as he reaches the grocery store. L had sent him to get more sweets. Also, to look out for B and S.

He turns into the first aisle.

That's when he sees them. The boy, B, is standing in the aisle holding at least a dozen jars of jam in his arms. The girl is trying to reason with him.

"I am _not_ buying that much jam."

"You know I need it.."

"Yes, you go through it at a disastrous rate but.. I'm not buying that much. It's embarrassing."

"Don't see how.."

The girl turns around as if to walk away from the pure shame of it all when she stops in her tracks.

"You," She says, her one exposed eye fixed on Matsuda.

"You're part of the Task Force."

B is now looking at him, placing the jam back on the shelf and only taking three jars this time.

Matsuda begins to get a bit flustered. Sure, he'd been the height of himself when he'd been given the job by L but.. Now that he's found them..

_'What do I say?'_

So, Matsuda does what he does best. He puts on his best Soichiro Yagami impression and strides towards the two teenagers.

"S and B, I presume."

"Touta Matsuda."

"L has asked me to look out for you and to take you to the Task Force HQ in the event that I should find you." Matsuda announces, attempting not to act shaken at the fact that this strange and slightly scary girl knows his name.

"Cool. We've been trying to figure out a way to get into your HQ all morning." B comments.

"Wait..," The girl says, putting her fingers to her mouth.

"...Watari doesn't now about this...does he?"

"No. L asked me specifically to not let him know. Though I don't see why he shouldn't.."

"Oh, there's a very good reason why he shouldn't." S, as Matsuda knows her, says seriously.

"What's that?"

"None of your business. Now, can you just take us to the Headquarters, please?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

L's phone rings, disturbing the Task Force and they all grumble, irritated. Digging it out from his jeans pocket, L flips it open and presses it to his ear.

After a moments silence,

"You found them?!"

"Found what?" Aizawa questions. L doesn't answer, noticing Watari in the corner, watching him.

"Good. Well done, Matsuda." L hangs up.

"Yes, L. What did Matsuda find?" Watari questions, walking towards the detective, somewhat threateningly, the Task Force notices.

"Just some chocolates I want to try."

"You usually ask me to get you treats like that, L. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Watari. Matsuda was going anyway so I asked him so as to not bother you."

"You better be telling me the truth, L. Or you'll know what'll happen."

L bows his head in acknowledgement and Watari walks away, muttering something to himself.

* * *

Matsuda arrives at Headquarters, Silence and B following behind. He gets them through the security and opens the door to where the Task Force is seated at computers, poring over information. The only members not present are Light and Misa as L had finally allowed them to go on a date together without supervision. He thought they deserved that much.

The remaining three men look up at the arrivals and L gets put of his chair.

"Hey, Lawlipop!" Silence says, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around him.

"Long time no see." B says, high-fiving L before sitting in L's chair and whipping out a jar of jam.

"Hey, I have some things for you." Silence says, unwrapping her arms from around L's neck. She rummages in her bag before producing a white laptop with a dark blue iPod sat on top, the earphones wrapped around them both, holding them together. She holds them out to L and he grabs them, smiling widely, something the Task Force have not seen him do. _Ever._

"Oh my God, I love you!"

"You better. I also have.."

Silence returns to going through her bag and pulls out a packet of...sleeping tablets? Silence inspects the bags under L's eyes and sighs heavily and mutters something under her breath.

"Take these. Go. Bed. Now." Silence says, opening L's hand and placing the tablets on his palm. He wraps his fingers around them.

"Thank you, Silence. I _really_ need these."

"You bet you do. Look at the bags under your eyes!"

"I know. They're ridiculous. Wait.. What about..him?"

"B can pretend to be you for the meantime, right B?"

"Yeah, sure. Old man won't be able to tell the difference." B says, scooping out more jam with his hands, much to the Task Force's dismay.

"Exactly. You go to bed and I'll just lurk around somewhere. Where is the old man anyway?"

L shrugs.

"Oh, I know where Watari went, if that's who you're referring to," Soichiro speaks up, peering at the three teenagers through his glasses.

"He left a note on the fridge in the kitchen saying that he has gone to the grocery store to fetch some more sweets for Ryuzaki."

"Alright, then. L, go to bed, " Silence says, practically pushing L out of the door and up the stairs.

"B! Get in your L pose! Good thing you have those contacts in.." She commands, descending the steps after successfully depositing L into the nearest bedroom.

B obeys, drawing this knees up to his chest and balancing on his feet.

"No jam!" Silence says, racing over and snatching it from his hands.

"But- "

"Watari will know. I'll buy you more!" Silence calls, running away, jam in hand.

B grumbles something non-decipherable but says no more, placing his thumb to his lips and putting his right hand on the computer mouse. He begins to stare at the information on the screen intently.

If the Task Force didn't know better, they'd think it is L himself.

"Excuse me, Silence?" Soichiro calls but he then realises that the girl is nowhere in sight, as if she hadn't been there at all. Although, they all know that she is somewhere, watching and awaiting the arrival of Watari.

Why all three of them seem so scared and resentful of Watari, the Task Force don't know.


	8. Chapter 7

Watari returns fifteen minutes after L had been sent to bed, B had taken his place and Silence had mysteriously disappeared. He vanishes into the kitchen-area and brings out a cart of sweets, piled one on top of the other.

He wheels it towards B and stops it beside where he is crouching.

"Here you are, Ryuzaki." Watari says, looking at B intensely as if something is slightly off.

"Thank you, Watari." B replies, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

_'God, they even sound the same.' _Soichiro thinks as Watari paces around B, hands behind his back, studying him.

B stiffens slightly.

Silence watches from her hiding place, hidden in the shadows of the corners of the ceiling. Yes, she'd climbed up there. She stays there, silent. Obviously living up to the name.

_'Don't fuck this up, B. If you do, it's not just us __who'll suffer..' _

She watches as Watari continues to study B, looking for anything not remotely L-like.

B silently reaches out and takes a strawberry, biting it and eating the whole berry, leaving only the green leaves.

"Can I ask why you are watching me so intensely?"

"I'm just observing, Ryuzaki. After all, I need to make sure there aren't any..unwelcome distractions."

"Of course."

* * *

It continues like this for another ten minutes until Light and Misa arrive back. Misa squeals and rushes towards 'Ryuzaki' and throws her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" She grins, kissing B's cheek.

B remains still and expressionless.

From her hiding place, Silence cracks a smile. She recognises this girl.

Not for the stardom the girl has achieved in the past year - like most other people - but for a different reason entirely.

Miss Misa Amane. 17 years old. Singer/actress.

Silence can remember every last detail about this girl. After all, she _did _have to study her for around two weeks.

_'Okay, B. Just wait until Watari leaves again, then we'll be able to reveal ourselves. Wait..who's that?' _

Silence's attention is diverted to Light who has been lurking in the shadows - much like herself - and has only now decided to emerge.

'_Ugh, Abercrombie model wannabe. He looks like the classic pretty boy. I hope I don't have to deal with him for the duration of this.. '_

"Hey, Ryuzaki. How's the case? Found anything new?" Light sweeps a few strands of caramel coloured hair from his eyes, walking toward 'Ryuzaki' and leaning against the table beside him, crossing his arms across his chest. The Task Force watch, riveted.

"Not right now."

"A-Are you looking over the _same_ information as you were when Misa and I left four hours ago?"

"I was just double-checking. You can never be too careful."

_'L NEVER double-checks! He never NEEDS to! QUIT BREAKING CHARACTER!' _ Silence mentally screams at B.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Misa asks, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands together.

"Of course. How was it?"

"It was _amaazing_!" Misa exclaims, twirling around, arms outstretched. "Felt _so _good to get outta this stuffy building! You should get out sometime, too, Ryuzaki!"

"I would much prefer if I didn't." B replies, scrolling down the page.

"Aw, c'mon, Ryuzaki. Perhaps some fresh air will do you good." Light says, closing his eyes and pretending to be the all-knowing-health-guru.

"And maybe it won't. I can't waste time on trivial things such as that."

"Your health is trivial?"

"..."

* * *

"Everyone. I have to report to the ICPO about L's latest findings. I will be gone for around four, five hours." Watari announces, just as Silence's arms are beginning to tire from supporting her weight against two walls and a ceiling.

"Alright then. We shall see you later." Soichiro says and Silence watches the old man exit the room.

There are no security cameras in this particular room, she had noticed earlier. Possibly because Watari thought it would be a waste of money. L _is _supposed to be in this room continually, after all. Also, the Task Force is here to help keep him in line.

Silence had also discovered several wire taps and swiftly destroyed them, crushing them in her gloved hand.

She drops to the floor, startling Matsuda, leading him to squeal in fright.

"Sorry about that." She says, dusting her hands off on her clothes.

"W-Who are you?" Light asks, blinking at the girl after being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Light, I presume? Silence. Good to meet you."

"You too."

Light seems rather shocked and he looks at 'Ryuzaki' but turns his gaze back to Silence after receiving no reaction from him. His eyes linger on her eyepatch but he makes no comment about it.

"Are you here to work on the case? I'm assuming that Ryuzaki brought you in to help?" He eventually manages to choke out.

"In a sense."

"Oh, alright then."

Silence, who has had her back to Misa for the duration of her conversation with Light, turns around to look at her.

Misa shrieks when she sees her face, running behind Light and using him to shield herself. Silence giggles a little to herself. _'Clearly, Miss Misa Amane remembers me.' _

"Hello, Misa Amane. How have you been? Well, I hope." Silence says, failing to resist the slight mocking tone her voice has taken on.

"Why are _you_ here!? Why can't you just leave me alone!? Why won't you let me forget!?"

"I have been leaving you alone for the past two years, Misa. It is pure coincidence that we are meeting again. I am here to help investigate the Kira Case at L's request," Silence replies smoothly, unfazed by Misa's outburst.

Misa looks absolutely terrified as she clings to Light's shirt. Beyond, sitting in L's chair, allows himself the tiniest grin. The Task Force briefly wonder why Misa is so scared of Silence but Misa answers their question for them.

"You killed my parents! How can you face me!? How can you even sleep at night knowing what you've done!?"

A shocked silence follows Misa's explosion, the atmosphere changing dramatically as Silence smirks, the corners of her mouth curling upwards only slightly.

"Correction. I did not kill your parents. Katie Nimbus did. I sleep just fine, actually. I had a very nice dream last night consisting of - "

"I don't care about your stupid dream!"

"That's certainly very rude, yelling at someone like that, Misa. What _would_ your parents think?" Silence can't resist putting that last jab in and watches in amusement as Misa collapses to the floor, crying into her hands. Beyond looks down at her with his wide eyes, smirks a little then returns his stare to the glowing screen in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Light yells at Silence, kneeling beside Misa, attempting to comfort her. She collapses into his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"You can't say that to her! Look how upset you've made her!"

"She's upsetting herself. She knows why her parents died. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself. Believe me, her parents were no angels."

"Who are you, anyway? Why did you and your friend kill them?!"

Silence raises an eyebrow.

"You really expect me to answer that?"

Through her tears and the blonde hair over her face, Misa looks up at Silence.

"I hope that Kira kills you. You and your friend!" She screams.

Light is quiet though he is planning. Although he may not love Misa, he is fond of her, in a way. He certainly doesn't want her parent's murderer to go free without justice being served!

_'What is the friend's name? Katie Nimbus.._'

"It's too late for that," Silence answers, a dark look having overcome her petite features.

"Why!? Kira will make you suffer like I did!"

"Why? Because Katie is already dead, my friend. She died a year and a half ago."

"Good riddance!"

"I could say the same about your parents." Silence replies, glaring at Misa with a look of utter contempt. With that, she turns on her heel and climbs the stairs, leaving a stunned Task Force, an upset Misa and an amused Beyond Birthday, behind her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had severe writer's block. But, I think it's getting better! Thank you to all my reviewers so far! You're all legends and I love you all! :) **

* * *

Silence climbs the stairs, hurriedly, determined not to let the Task Force see her tears. The first door she comes to, she thrusts it open and steps inside. It's just a regular bedroom. Double bed with a window overlooking Tokyo on the wall to the right.

Silence walks slowly towards the bed before collapsing onto it and letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

'_Dammit. I can't let them see me like this. I won't let them see me like this. Ugh, just focus! Kill Kira. Kill Kira._'

Walking into the adjoining bathroom, Silence examines her face in the mirror. Slightly blotchy, mascara running a little below her lower-lashes. She sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve. Turning on the tap, she proceeds to splash cold water into her face, feeling slightly refreshed as she drys her skin. Re-applying her mascara using the spare tube she keeps in her pocket at all times, she exits the bathroom and slowly makes her way downstairs again.

She'd thought about going to see L but figured that he'd probably be asleep and she didn't want to risk disturbing the boy from the only bout of sleep he'd had in probably two weeks at least.

Silence quietly descends the stairs and listens to the conversation between the Task Force and Misa from behind the doorway.

"I-It was horrible!" Came Misa's voice, rough with tears.

"They broke into my house and..and.. they started shooting my parents!"

"Aw, Misa. I'm so sorry!" Matsuda's voice drifts to Silence's ears as she narrows her eyes, watching the group. BB is still sitting in the chair, legs drawn up to his chest, fidgeting slightly.

'_He's getting uncomfortable. I should get him outta here soon._'

"I'm starting to wonder about this 'S' girl. I'm not quite sure that she's safe to have around here. I mean, what if she tries to kill Misa again?" Aizawa says in a hushed tone, oblivious to the fact that both Silence and Beyond can hear him as clear as day.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. How do you know Silence?" Light this time.

"Old friends. We grew up together in the orphanage." Beyond says flatly and devoid of emotion.

"Orphanage?"

B doesn't say any more, just pointedly ignores Light. Light grumbles in frustration.

"Maybe we can have a word with Watari about having Silence removed? I mean, if she's going to scare Misa like this and the fact that she killed her parents! She should be in prison!"

"Yeah, you're right Aizawa. I don't feel safe around her."

"Aizawa, Light, everyone, I wouldn't talk about Silence like that." Beyond's smooth voice cuts through the conversation.

"And why's that?" Aizawa demands, brow furrowing in anger.

"Because she's listening."

"W-What?" Matsuda's voice has been reduced to a squeak and he glances around the room wildly. Aizawa blinks in a mixture of shock and mild fear.

"She's listening. She can hear you all. You're not very discreet, you know."

"S-She could hear us?" Matsuda falters, staring at 'Ryuzaki' in shock.

"Yes. She can hear you." Silence replies, emerging from the shadows and walking towards them. She smirks slightly as the men stumble backwards as she approaches. Matsuda trips and lands on the floor.

"You're right about one thing, though," Silence looks at the men's blank faces.

"You shouldn't feel safe around me."

Beyond watches as she says this and chuckles a little.

"No," He says, turning around in his chair.

"You really shouldn't."

* * *

Aizawa goes home that night. Well, by 'home' he means the ICPO Headquarters to do a little background check on this 'Silence'.

Choosing a computer, Aizawa accesses the records on international criminals that have been hidden from the media and the public. Criminals so potentially dangerous, they could send the public into a panicked frenzy if they knew of them.

Clicking the search bar, Aizawa's fingers tap the keyboard, quickly typing in the word '_Silence_'.

**2 RESULTS. **

**1. THE SILENT MURDERS. 1976. AOMORI.**

**2. SILENT KILLER STRIKES AGAIN. 1981. AOMORI**

Aizawa sighs in exasperation.

'_Okay, she's not old enough to have been involved in these murders. So.. If she's not a criminal then.. Who is she?' _

Aizawa is at a loss as to what to do. He was almost certain that he would find Silence here in this database.

'_Wait. There's somewhere else..'_

The detective hurriedly closes the window and opens another, accessing the international records for missing persons and at the same time, records for adopted children and orphans.

'_That B kid said something about an orphanage..' _

Typing hastily, Aizawa peers down at the results.

**4 RESULTS. **

**1. MISSING BOY ASSOCIATED WITH SILENT KILLER. AOMORI. 1981. **

**2. GIRL KIDNAPPED IN SILENT ASSAULT. 2002. NEW YORK. **

**3. MUTE GIRL MISSING. 2005. MOSCOW. **

**4. SILENCE. WAMMY'S HOUSE. 1993 RECORDS. WINCHESTER. **

Aizawa stares at the last result for at least a few minutes, contemplating weather to click the link or not. If this _is _Silence, he's certain she won't want him knowing half of what is on this file. Still..

'_I need to know.' _

Aizawa clicks on **RESULT 4** and a picture of a young Silence with various pieces of information beside it flashes onto the screen. The photograph seems to have been taken when Silence was at least four or five years old. She has her hair in pigtails, the green sheen bouncing off of it in the light. She wears an expression of utter hatred as an unknown person's hand grips onto her own, gloved, one. Her mouth is covered by a thick, woollen scarf and only her small nose and eyes are left exposed. Big, brownish-gold and wise beyond their years. She doesn't wear an eyepatch. Though, even with that burning hatred behind her eyes and scowl on her face, Silence can be described as cute. Adorable, would be a better word.

**ALIAS :- Silence. **

**REAL NAME :- Unknown. **

**D.O.B :- October 28th 1989. **

**SEX :- Female. **

**NATIONALITY:- British. **

**BIOLOGICAL FAMILY :- Dealt With. **

'_Dealt with? What the hell does that mean?!'_ Aizawa wonders as his eyes scan the information.

**OTHER INFORMATION :- Anger issues. Scared easily. Reckless. Approach with caution and at own risk. Ideal candidate. **

**LOCATION :- Wammy's House, Winchester, England. **

**DATE ARRIVED :- October 31st 1993.**

'_Ideal candidate for what?' _

There's no more information on the girl and Aizawa leans back in his chair and sighs a heavy breath. Closing his eyes, he begins to think.

'_So.. From what I've gathered, Silence was an orphan from an early age. I still want to know what is meant by 'DEALT WITH', though. Judging by what both Ryuzaki and B said, they all grew up together in the same orphanage. Wait.. Does that mean I could find their files too?' _

Aizawa probably shouldn't have been able to access these files. Hell, _nobody_ was supposed to access these files apart from Roger and Wammy himself. But, two years ago, unbeknownst to Aizawa, Wammy's House had been threatened with closure for not giving the police full access to the orphan's files. It had taken time, but, Wammy finally relented, allowing police from all over the world to gain access to Wammy's. Although, he was far from happy about this.

Quickly, Aizawa prints the page out before closing the window. He stretches his fingers over the keyboard before beginning to type. Keying '_Wammy's House_' into the search bar, he is met with less than four results.

**1. QUILLISH WAMMY INVENTIONS SELLING FOR MILLIONS. LONDON. 1965. **

**2. WAMMY FOUNDS ORPHANAGES ACROSS ENGLAND. LONDON. 1980.**

**3. WAMMY'S HOUSE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN. WINCHESTER. 1980- PRESENT. **

Aizawa clicks on the third link and the screen glows faintly as the website for Wammy's House flashes up. Not expecting much, Aizawa punches the letters 'BB' into the search bar and one file pops up.

**ALIAS:- Backup / BB. **

**REAL NAME:- Unknown. **

**D.O.B :- 14th March 1988**

**SEX:- Male.**

**NATIONALITY:- British. **

**BIOLOGICAL FAMILY:- Arson. **

**OTHER INFORMATION :- Sociopathic tendencies. Scared of thunder. Good friends with A. Ideal candidate. **

**LOCATION:- Wammy's House, Winchester, England. **

**DATE ARRIVED :- 1st January 1993**

'_Ideal candidate again. For what, though?' _

The picture beside the information shows a young, lanky boy of around three wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His black hair sticks up in a mess of tangles and spikes. The one thing that chills Aizawa to the core is the boy's eyes. They are red. A bright, startling red that seem to be twinkling even from the photograph.

'_Come to think of it, Silence did mutter something about contact lenses..' _

_'Hmm.. L now. I don't know L's real name though.. I'll just put 'L' and hope for the best.' _

Punching the letter '_L' _into the search bar, Aizawa comes across one result.

Clicking on it with mounting excitement, he only catches a glimpse of the document before it is blocked by a firewall.

'_Shit..' _

Refreshing the page and quickly pressing '**FREEZE SCREEN**' before the firewall blocks Aizawa's view.

**ALIAS :- L / Last One / Lost One. **

**REAL NAME :- L Ryuzaki. **

**D.O.B :- 31st October 1988.**

**SEX :- Male.**

**NATIONALITY :- British/Japanese/ French.**

**BIOLOGICAL FAMILY:- Unknown.**

**OTHER INFORMATION :- Rebellious. Has regular nightmares. Sweet tooth. Scared of water. Ideal candidate. **

**LOCATION :- Wammy's House, Winchester, England. **

**DATE ARRIVED :- 30th August 1990. **

The photograph is of a two-year-old L, wearing an oversized white t-shirt and too-big jeans. The clothes seem to swamp his small figure. He has his thumb to his lips and seems to be staring at something behind the photographer rather intently. A shock of black hair sits atop the boy's head, shadowing his eyes. He seems pale, paler than a healthy child should be, Aizawa thinks.

Having printed all three sheets out, Aizawa decides that he will show them to his colleagues and see what they think about it. Folding them up, he slips them into the breast pocket of his coat before leaving the office.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't kill me! It's really short, I know. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Love you all. :) **

* * *

"I can't believe you went to such lengths," Soichiro frowns at his colleague.

"You realise they all have aliases for a reason, don't you?"

"I take it you don't want to see the files, then?" Aizawa replies, folding his arms across his chest. Soichiro shifts on his weight before relenting and joining the rest of the Task Force surrounding the coffee table.

Light is currently at college and Aizawa wasn't sure he wanted Light to see these documents. He _is _suspected of being Kira, after all. No, he is just going to keep this between himself and those he trusts. Misa is also at a photo shoot, preparing herself for her latest role in a multi-million dollar movie. In truth, the Task Force are slightly relieved that she is gone as she has been jumping and squealing in excitement about this movie deal for weeks now.

Glancing over at whoever was acting as L, Aizawa doesn't even know anymore, he quietly unfolds the papers, spreading them out before the Task Force. Although he knows it's risky to show his colleagues the files in the presence of either Ryuzaki or B, he also knows that if they insisted in being in a different room to them, it'd look suspicious. Well, in Ryuzaki's eyes it would.

"I found these last night. They're very detailed profiles on L, B and Silence. They're rather..strange, if you ask me."

"What does it mean by _'Ideal Candidate'_?" Soichiro questions, pointing at the highlighted words on each document.

"I don't know. I just thought it odd, that's all."

"It is certainly strange," Mogi agrees, nodding his head.

"Ideal Candidate for what, I wonder?"

"Aww, they were _so _cute when they were kids!" Matsuda exclaims, staring at the photographs with a goofy grin on his face, earning himself some annoyed glares.

"Matsuda!"

"Sorry, Chief. It's just - "

"What's this Wammy's House?" Ide cuts in, pointing at the words on Silence's profile.

"I think it's the orphanage they grew up in. What I want to know is what '_Last One_' and '_Lost One_' mean. I mean, they're rather strange names, aren't they? It also says that he's scared of water and I want to know why."

"Maybe he's just scared of water. I'm scared of spiders and - " Matsuda is cut off again when Aizawa speaks.

"L doesn't seem to be the kind of person to _just be _scared of something. There has to be a reason behind it."

"I guess there could be.. Though, maybe he is just scared of water. It's not unusual."

"You're right, Chief. Still, I'd like to look into it, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Just be careful when Ryuzaki finds out and wants your head on a stick."

"I'll try."

"Hey, Aizawa," All eyes turn to Matsuda who is holding B's profile.

"It says here that he's good friends with some kid called 'A'."

"And?"

"Who's A? Do you have their file, Aizawa?"

Everyone looks at the man who seems to be a little stunned.

'_H-How could I not think to find A's file!? Ugh, I'm so stupid!' _

"N-No, I don't."

"Don't you think it would have been helpful?" Soichiro asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I'll find it tonight."

"It might have some useful information on it. If A knew these three," Soichiro gestures to the three pictures.

"Then they might know something. Perhaps they can help us discover more about who Ryuzaki, B and Silence are."

"But there's the small problem of finding A. Even if we _did_ find the file, it won't have any contact information. We could ask Watari."

"Why would you do that!?" Matsuda exclaims, shocked.

"You saw how frightened they are of him. How are you going to explain to him why you're looking for A and why you have these files? He's gonna know that they're here!"

"Well...," Soichiro ponders this for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"We could say that Aizawa took it upon himself to try and discover more about L, which is true. We can say that he stumbled upon the files of these two as well and now he is wondering who A is and does he know where we can find him. "

"That's brilliant!" Matsuda exclaims though the others don't seem so keen.

"And if Watari doesn't want us knowing about Ryuzaki's past? He won't help us then." Aizawa agrees with Mogi on this, nodding his head.

* * *

Aizawa steps into the ICPO Headquarters to the second time that week, earning stares and questions on 'how the Kira case is going'.

Sitting down at his computer, Aizawa searches up Wammy's House again then types '_A' _into the search bar.

**ALIAS :- A / Alternate**

**REAL NAME :- Almost. **

'_What kind of name is 'Almost'?' _

**D.O.B :- 30th January 1988**

**SEX :- Male. **

**NATIONALITY :- British / American. **

**BIOLOGICAL FAMILY :- Taken by social services due to evidence of abuse. **

**OTHER INFORMATION :- Good friends with B. Aspires to be a scientist. Ideal Candidate. **

**LOCATION :- Wammy's House, Winchester, England. **

**DATE ARRIVED :- 22nd May 1990 **

**STATUS :- Deceased. 15th June 2002. **

'_There it is again. Ideal Candidate. Hm.. Now how do I find this guy.. Wait. Deceased!? He's dead!?' _

Aizawa stares at that one word for a few minutes, stunned, to say the least. Counting up the dates, he realises that A must have been only fourteen years old when he died.

'_Poor kid.. I wonder what happened to him.' _

Aizawa looks at the picture of the timid looking boy with sandy-blonde hair and dull, blue eyes. He is wearing tattered clothes which look more like rags than actual clothing. Aizawa thinks they are supposed to be a t-shirt and shorts. Purple and blue bruises line his arms and legs but his face remains remarkably unharmed. His cheeks seem caved in and the boy's bones stick out from underneath his almost translucent skin.

'_I can't look at this anymore.' _

Quickly printing the page and stuffing it in his jacket pocket, Aizawa hurriedly closes the window and leaves the office.

* * *

"I found A." Aizawa announces, noticing that neither B nor L are currently occupying the detective's chair. Silence, also, is nowhere to be found. Pulling out the scrunched up piece of paper, Aizawa smooths it on top of the coffee table, the Task Force's curious gaze fixing upon it immediately.

He stays silent as they read, eyes widening when they reach the end.

"A's dead."

"Such a shame.." Soichiro says, gazing at the photograph with a mixture of pity and sadness in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

The Task Force jump at the sound of Watari's thick, raspy voice, cold blue eyes landing upon the paper on the table. Reluctantly, Aizawa speaks.

"Erm.. I decided to look into Ryuzaki. To find out a little more about him. And.. I found this."

Handing over the paper, Aizawa leans forwards, outstretching his arm in the direction of the elderly man. Watari takes it and peers at it through his glasses.

"Oh, Alternate. Poor boy. He had a good, lengthy life ahead of him. Pity what happened."

"W-What did happen?" Matsuda asks, tentatively.

"He died. Murdered, actually."

"M-Murdered?"

"Right."

"D'ya know who did it?"

"Yes, I do. You remember Beyond Birthday? The man who escaped from that psychiatric unit a few days ago?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, it was him. Beyond Birthday killed Alternate."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N :- Yes, this is even shorter than the last one. I'm trying to build up here! Anyway, thank you for all your support and reviews! They mean a lot to me. :) Xx**

**I don't own Death Note (though I wish I did). **

* * *

There is a thick silence for a few moments. All minds attempting to get themselves around this shocking fact. Watari runs his fingers through his wispy grey hair before sighing.

"Yes, Beyond pushed the poor boy from the clock tower. Awful. Just awful. The whole house was in turmoil. Such a shame."

"B-But it says that they were f-friends." Soichiro manages to choke out, blinking behind his glasses.

"Oh, they were. Roommates. Very close. Almost like brothers, they were. But, one day, Beyond just..snapped. Next thing we know, a scream was heard from the clock tower and we ran out to find Alternate sprawled on the ground, legs broken, face terrified, blood pouring from this large cut on his forehead. Then we looked up and saw Beyond standing there with this grin on his face. As if it was something to be proud of."

"W-Why!?" Matsuda exclaims, wiping a tear from his right eye.

"Why did he do it!?"

"Beyond is a very sick young man. Some think that he snapped after always coming second to A ever since he first arrived."

"Second?"

"At Wammy's, we have rankings. First, second, third.. Etc."

"Why?" Aizawa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"To determine who is best to be L's successor in the event that anything is to happen to him."

"So..is Beyond Birthday..L's successor?"

"He used to be, yes. It's someone else, now."

* * *

Silence watches from her hiding spot, a frown etching it's way onto her small lips, brow furrowed.

'_Don't you dare, Wammy. Don't you dare..' _

Glancing behind her at B who has gone a decidedly deathly pale. He catches Silence's eye and she looks away. L stands beside them both, eyes downcast as he relives the memory.

"I should go." L murmers softly, placing his thumb to his lips. Silence nods but B doesn't respond, too wrapped up in his own memories to notice.

L leaves their side, stepping into the rooms and silencing the group of men instantly.

"Oh, hello, Ryuzaki. Back to work, then?"

"Yes." Comes L's reply as he makes his way towards the computers, settling himself in his favoured crouched position in front of the monitor.

"D'ya think he heard us?" Matsuda's hushed voice asks Soichiro but before the elder man can answer,

"Yes, he did." L's says harshly, stiffening slightly.

He turns slightly towards the group and they stiffen as the glare in L's eyes reaches them from across the room. After a moments silence, L speaks again.

"Mr Yagami, I'm afraid that I am 100% certain that your son, Light, is in fact, Kira."

A resounding gasp echoes around the room as everyone stares at at L in pure shock.

"B-But, Ryuzaki. There has to be some sort of mistake - "

"_Who _is the greatest detective in the world? Me. I say Light is Kira. I am certain."

"Y-You have no proof!"

"I have shown you and your colleagues plenty of proof but you all refused to listen to me. I want this case over and done with as soon as possible without losing my life in the process. Light is Kira."

* * *

Behind the door, in the darkened hallway, Silence confirms her target.

* * *

The middle-aged man's face is a mix of shock and terror. Never once had he ever believed that his son, Light, could in fact be Kira. Never in his wildest nightmares. His mouth hangs open and his glasses slowly slip down the bridge if his nose but he doesn't adjust them, too busy staring at the scruffy boy before him, contempt burning behind his brown eyes.

Watari stands quiet, hands behind his back with his head bowed. Finally, this case is over and he could have L take on another the very next day. He smiles a little to himself.

B is silent though his hands are shaking. He has grown paler, eyes wide as he fights with the memories of the 15th of June 2002. He'd gotten the blame. He was labelled a murderer when he was only fourteen years old though, who could ever believe that he could murder his best friend, he'll never know. Silence places a slight hand on his arm, stilling his shaking limbs.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." She whispers, gazing at him through her golden-brown eyes. He nods, sighing heavily before jamming his hands in his pockets.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N :- Thank you all for bearing with me. I've been really busy these past few days and I was also on holiday so I couldn't get Internet! It was an awful few days..**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 11 of Monster! Hope you all like it! Please review :) **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Death Note. The only thing I own is Silence! Can I have L now? **

* * *

Light decides to return to the Headquarters an hour after L made his declaration. Silence sits in her room, watching the grainy CCTV footage of Light and Misa entering the building on L's laptop that she'd stolen from Wammy's whilst preparing a pistol that would ensure that Light meets his end.

B sits across from her, still shaking slightly. He is gazing out the window and Silence doesn't dare ask him what's wrong. Though, she already knows. If she asks, he'll start to cry, she knows. It has happened before, back when she was less wise. What she does do, is sit down beside him and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it softly.

He turns his head and looks at her, scarlet eyes full of sadness and remorse and she stares back, before returning her gaze to the gun in her lap.

* * *

L crouches in his chair, strawberry between his finger and thumb, starting listlessly at the computer monitor. There was no need to now, he knows. But, for some reason, he can't seem to stop himself. He has grown accustomed to the long, hard hours of relentless work during the three months it has taken him to close the infamous Kira Case and he finds it rather hard to believe that it's actually over. He'd been convinced that he would die soon. That this case would kill him or that Kira would somehow figure out his name and murder him where he sits.

Light sits beside him to his right, continuing the investigation as normal. Though he may have lost his memories of being Kira, L admits, Light has most certainly regained them. L is certain of this fact.

The snide remarks and the smirks. The narrowed eyes full of disgust and.. Evil. Pure evil. That's what L calls it. Light himself may not see it himself but L does. L notices every difference as he's been trained to.

'_Light Yagami is Kira.' _

He looks at Light and thinks about what Silence is planning for the young man. Though not much younger than himself, L feels a little sorry for the boy.

'_Its the least he deserves.'_ He thinks after debating on whether Light really deserves this fate.

He returns to staring at the computer screen, popping the strawberry into his mouth as he does so.

* * *

The Task Force don't know what to do with themselves. They aren't allowed to leave until the culprit is caught and arrested. Then.. Why isn't L doing anything? Why is he allowing Light to continue on as normal?

It seems strange.

* * *

Light sits quietly in his chair, aware of the lack of activity from L.

'_Maybe he's finally given up..' _

He smirks to himself, thinking of the little something he'd stolen from Aizawa's jacket that morning.

Yes, he'd found the files. Not intentionally but that means it was just another sign that God agreed with his cause. When Aizawa had flung his coat down on the leather sofa in the corner, Light had caught the tips of the paper peeking from the breast pocket, almost _inviting_ him to look at them.

What he'd found was so much better than he'd ever dreamed! L's real name..

'_Oh, I can't wait to see that bastard's face as Kira kills him. I, the God of the New World, will kill L.' _

* * *

Misa sits in her bedroom, hugging a plushie rabbit to her chest, staring at the view of the Tokyo skyscrapers from her window. Her parents' murderer is sitting in the floor below and the Task Force and L aren't doing anything about it. She'd expected at least Ruyzaki to have done something. Like, arrested her or something. But then, they are old friends and... Ryuzaki wouldn't arrest an old friend.

Sure, the whole thing had been explained to her afterwards. How her parents had connections with the Japanese Mafia and were part of a plot to kidnap the British Prime Minister's daughter and hold her for ransom.

NO.

It can't be true. What those girls told her that night... no. It's not true! It can't be!

_"Your father was high-ranked in the Japanese Mafia...'_

_"Your mother was to pose as a nanny for our Prime Minister's daughter, also doubling as a spy..." _

_"We are sorry about this..." _

_"We hope you understand..." _

_"I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us...though...I don't suppose you ever will..." _

That last quote had been from Silence, Misa recalls, remembering how the girl's hair shone in the moonlight that streamed through the window, riddled with bullet-holes. The golden-brown eyes had freaked her out at the time. Maybe it was because they reminded her of a cat's eyes, glowing in the dark, or maybe because they stared at her, unblinking, unfazed by the two dead bodies that lay behind her.

Misa groans before burying her face into the rabbit's black fur, breathing in the scent of her mother's perfume. This rabbit, it had been given to her by her mother when Misa was five. It went _everywhere_ with Misa. At first, the reason Misa didn't want to wash it was because she was worried that the rabbit's fur would go all matted and hard but now.. she won't wash it because she is worried that it'll wash away the scent of her mother.

"Misa."

The sharp voice from the bedroom doorway jolts Misa from her thoughts and she jumps, startled.

"L-Light?"

Light sighs, making his way towards her from where he is leaning on the doorframe and sitting down heavily on the bed, beside the blonde girl. He faces her and smiles warmly and she blinks, confused as to why Light is suddenly acting so friendly towards her.

'_Does this mean that Light really, truly, loves me!?_'

"Do you want to go on another date with me tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah!" Misa exclaims, a wide grin spreading across her face, eyes shining. Then, she realises something.

"But, Light. We went on a date yesterday and I thought that we could only go on one date a week.."

"Well, I was thinking that we can make an exception this week. I'm _dying_ in the goddamn building! Please, Misa."

Misa watches her boyfriend in shock. Light Yagami is begging _her_, Misa Amane, to go on a date with him? It's usually the other way round and Misa isn't sure how she should answer Light's request.

In the end, she cracks a smile, tosses her hair over her shoulder and nods in agreement.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:- Thank you all for reading this far! Things are starting to happen! Get excited. Thank you to all who reviewed! They mean a lot to me. :) **

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Death Note or have any affiliation with the Death Note series. **

* * *

Misa is elated. She stands in front of the bedroom mirror, holding outfit after outfit against her thin body. After finally deciding on a black, lace dress, she changes and skips down to the entrance, where Light is waiting.

"Light!" She squeals upon sight of the caramel-haired boy. Light turns from where he is talking to L and smiles.

"Hey, Misa. Ryuzaki has agreed to not supervise us on our date."

"Oh, that's great! Thanks, Ryuzaki!" She pecks L's cheek before linking hands with Light.

"See you later, Ryuzaki." Light calls behind him as both Misa and they exit the building. Misa breathes in the morning air and smiles to herself.

'_Does this mean that things are finally going right? Light wants to go on a date, Ryuzaki isn't supervising us.. ' _

Misa and Light arrive at a nearby café, taking their seats by the back wall.

"Okay, Misa," Light says, taking a sip from the coffee that he'd ordered earlier.

"There's a reason why I wanted to go on a date today. I need to tell you something about the Kira Case and how you and I are going to win against L."

Misa's smile wavers slightly. Of course. Why else would Light want to go on a date?

"What's that?"

"I found this," Light explains, pulling out a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket and smoothing it out on the table in front of Misa. Her eyes widen.

"I-Is this..?"

"Yeah. It's the profile on Ryuzaki when he was staying at the orphanage he mentioned, Wammy's House. It has his real name and everything." Light's face breaks into a grin. An insane, sadistic, grin.

"D-Do you have Silence's profile, too?" Misa stutters, gaze fixed on the picture of L.

"Yeah, I do. It doesn't have her name on it though.." Light produces another piece of paper from his jacket pocket and places it in front of Misa. Light was right. Silence's real name isn't on the profile, so, it's more or less useless.

Examining the original paper, Misa's eyes scan over L's name. Then, she snaps her eyes up to look at Light who seems on the verge of breaking out into manic laughter.

"A-Are you going to kill him?"

"Yeah, of course. You'll help me, won't you? It'll mean I'll love you even more than I already do.."

'_He'll love me more? I need to do this if it means Light'll love me!' _

"So?" Light raises an eyebrow at the blonde-haired girl.

"Yes! I'll help you!" Misa exclaims, smiling widely.

"Good. Don't worry, Misa. This is for the good of the world. I.. will become the God of the New World!"

* * *

Silence sits cross-legged on her bed, headphones on, listening intently to the conversation she is eavesdropping on - she'd placed a wire tap on Misa's bag before she'd left. Slamming the headphones down on the covers, she bolts from the room and down the stairs.

Racing into the investigation room, she turns L's seat around with him still in it, places both hands on his shoulders before saying,

"We've got a problem."

With that, she grabs his arm and pulls him from the chair and up the stairs, leaving the Task Force wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

L removes the headphones and let's them hang around his neck. Beyond sits in an armchair by the window, staring out listlessly. Silence sits cross-legged on the bed across from L, watching him carefully.

"Well..this certainly is a problem.." L nods, eye downcast.

"Damn right it is!" Silence exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

"He's gonna kill you! How the hell did he get those files!? If he has ours he probably has B's as well!"

Beyond turns from his position in front of the window and looks at Silence, surprised.

"You think?"

Silence sighs. "Yeah. He probably knows all about...A too."

"Well, you'll have to kill him before then, right?"

Both teenagers look at L, a little shocked. L doesn't look back, just takes the headphones from around his neck and places them beside the laptop. Silence breaks the quiet first, nodding her head slowly.

"Looks like it. I know my name isn't on the file but you said that Light knows Beyond's name because of that article and now...now he knows yours, too."

It's probably not the best idea to talk about killing the Chief's son in a building filled to the brim with cameras and wire taps. Well, except for this room. This is the room that Silence had chosen as a bedroom on the night they'd arrived. Beyond had discovered a grand total of 16 cameras and 12 wire taps placed strategically around the room and had swiftly destroyed them. L had since confirmed that there aren't any more.

A thick silence descends upon the three teenagers.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Beyond asks suddenly, gazing at Silence with his crimson eyes.

"I'm going to kill him. That's my job, right? The sooner I kill him, the sooner we can go home.. and pick up my pay." Silence adds, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"And you can buy me jam."

"Buy your own jam!"

"I do recall that you promised to buy me more jam when you threw mine away."

Silence sighs and puts her head in her hands as L chuckles quietly.

"Fine! I'll kill Light or 'Kira' tonight, then. I'll buy you your jam as soon as we're back in the UK and I collect my pay, agreed?"

"Agreed." B replies, looking satisfied with himself.

"What about Misa?" L asks suddenly, drawing the others' attention.

"She'll have a breakdown. I mean, you've already killed her parents."

"And Soichiro, too," Beyond adds, returning his gaze to the view of Tokyo.

"Light _is _his son, after all. He'll try to stop you."

Silence contemplates this. Of course, Soichiro Yagami is going to try and stop her. The Task Force, too. Misa will have another breakdown, like the one she had when she first saw her parents' bodies illuminated in the moonlight that faithful night. Light has a sister, Silence recalls, and a mother, too.

'_Stop thinking like this. You've killed dozens and never thought twice about it. Don't stop now. If you do then... L will die. Beyond, too. You can't let that happen!' _

This is for the sake of her friends. The only family she's had ever since she was four years old. She can't let them die just because she feels bad about killing one boy.

"Silence! Hey, earth to Silence! Is anyone in there?"

Silence jumps from her thoughts just as B is about to knock on her head to check if she's still home.

"S-Sorry," Silence looks at the two bewildered boys before her.

"I'll kill Light tonight. I won't let either Soichiro or Misa get in my way."


	14. Chapter 13

"Why don't you kill Ryuzaki now?" Misa suggests to Light as they walk back along the street towards Headquarters.

"No, not yet. I want to see that bastard's face. I want to see the light dim in his eyes. Yes, I want to see him die."

"O-Okay." Misa says, slightly worried for her boyfriend who seems to be becoming more delusional by the second.

* * *

Both L and Beyond sit side by side, crouched in L's usual position in front of the computers. They're waiting. Beyond glances to where Silence is leaning against the desk, arms crossed, eyes on the door that Misa and Light will arrive through. Her hands is already hovering above where her weapon is concealed, ready.

The Task Force continue working to find proof that Light wasn't involved with Kira by orders of Soichiro. L allows them, knowing that they won't find anything. They seem to be keeping their distance from both B and Silence, glancing up at them every so often to make sure that they don't attack them in a sudden fit of madness.

A rough voice startles the three teens, making them jump in fright.

"Ah, Silence and Backup. You are here," Watari makes his way into the room, clapping his hands as if applauding how they managed to stay concealed for so long.

"I knew something was off. I knew that that person sitting in the chair wasn't L. Yes, I knew."

The Task Force look up at Watari's sudden arrival. Silence glares at him as he slowly approaches.

"What's that look for, S?"

"If you knew it was B, why didn't you do anything? How did you know we were here?"

"I wanted to see where you were going with this. What you were planning on doing and to be honest, I still have no idea. But, I've grown tired of letting you stay here and disrupt L from his work. I put the pieces together. If Backup was here, then you must be too, considering you were the one who broke him out of prison and I knew you wouldn't leave his side," Watari's voice has taken on a harsh tone.

"But, I want to know if I'm right in assuming that you are here for a specific purpose?"

Silence says nothing, just stares at the old man, eyes narrowed.

"I think that you are here to carry out a mission, am I right? So, who is it this time? Not me, I hope."

"No, not you. Though, I wish it was."

"Who then? Kira?"

Again, Silence just glares at Watari, her fingers softly grazing the surface of the gun but thinking better of it, she pulls them back.

"You knew we were here the whole time, right? So that means that you knew we'd be listening when you told the Task Force that B killed A. You know that didn't happen."

The room is silent except for the humming of the computers and L's calm typing on the keyboard. B has turned around, eyes glowing red from the light on the monitor in front of him. He stares at Watari.

"Something wrong, Backup?"

"Why'd you tell everyone that I killed A? H-He committed suicide. Nobody killed him."

"That's where you're wrong," Watari replies, shocking everyone in the room as he laughs a long, hearty, laugh.

"Alternate _was_ murdered."

"W-What do you mean?" Silence asks, eyes wide, blinking in shock.

"I mean that Alternate was murdered. Not by B, granted. But by someone else."

Nobody says anything, just stares at the elderly man before them, a small smirk breaking up the wrinkled skin.

"It was you, wasn't it." L says suddenly, turning to face Watari, a glare upon his features, pure hatred burning behind the onyx eyes.

"You were the one who pushed him from the clock tower, weren't you. Why?" L demands, pushing himself to a standing position. Watari looks slightly amused as he watches the three teenagers blinking with wide, shocked eyes. An expression of despair mixed with murderous rage on each of their faces.

"I did it because he tried to escape. He had to be punished somehow. I couldn't let him get away with it because he'd try again and that certainly couldn't happen."

Aizawa watches, eyes wide. _'Watari killed that boy? That, sick, innocent, beat up boy? Watari did?! That..that bastard!' _Aizawa feels a swell of rage fighting to be released but he forces it down. It won't do any good for anyone to lose it now.

"When I tried to escape, you didn't kill me. You blinded me."

_FLASHBACK._

_"Did you think you could escape from me? Such a stupid girl. Now, you must be punished." _

_The thirteen-year-old Silence is being dragged along the hallway, Watari's hand clamped onto her wrist, roughly pulling her towards his study. _

_"Silence!" _

_"Everyone!" Silence twists in her captor's grasp, struggling against Watari's iron-like grip. L, Backup and Alternate are being held back by another member of staff at Wammy's._

_ Roger hovers in the background, not sure how to act. _

_He'd never been as violent or as sadistic as Watari. Sure, he didn't harbour a liking for children but he was concerned when Watari would 'punish' them. Once, he'd walked in when the elderly man was in the middle of beating up a child who hadn't met the standards set for a Wammy's resident. _

_Since then, Roger swore to himself that when Wammy finally left the orphanage and he took over, things would be different. _

_The door slams behind Silence and Watari's retreating forms and a deathly silence descends upon the few remaining people in the hallway. For a few minutes, no one speaks. Hell, no one even BREATHES. All eyes are trained to the heavy, wooden door that separates them. _

_Then, a scream. A deafening scream that fills the air and causes the three children to put their hands over their ears and attempt to block it out. The screams continue for a few more seconds, the children and Roger having sank to their knees on the floor before they are silenced. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Silence had emerged from the room, dazed, with an eyepatch over her right eye and blood running down her cheek. _

_END_

"Why? Why did you blind me but kill A?!" Silence's voice raises, her brow furrowed.

"You were more promising than Alternate. More valuable than him. A better candidate for the position of 'Greatest Detective in the World'."

"So that's what 'Ideal Candidate' means.." Aizawa whispers to himself, hand hovering over his mouth as he witnesses this particular event.

"We didn't want to do this," B says, standing up.

"We never did. You made us."

"That's because you owe me. All of you do." Watari says, hands clasped behind his back.

"We owe you nothing." Silence spits.

"I think you'll find, you do. Who was it, B, who took you in after your house burnt down with your entire family within and you were the only survivor? Who was it , L, who saved you from being drowned by your parents? I was the one who fought them off whilst you lay in that pond, gasping for air, remember?"

L visibly shudders. Aizawa nods as if in understanding but is appalled by this revelation.

'_So that's why he's scared of water. I can understand why. Why the Hell would anyone want to drown their child?!' _

"Who was it who made you into the girl you are today, Silence? I am the one who let you live in Wammy's and have a life filled with knowledge and learning. To have a future as the 'Greatest Detective in the World'. But you threw that all away the moment you left Wammy's."

The room is quiet, tight with tension as the three teens fight against their memories and the Task Force look on in utter bewilderment and shock. L looks positively grey and seems set to be sick at any moment. The dark circles due to lack of sleep look much more significant on his gaunt face. B has a troubled, upset expression, his eyes downcast, gazing at the start of the burn marks left behind from his failed suicide-attempt, beginning just below his right wrist and ending somewhere on his chest, hidden by his t-shirt.

Silence looks ready to kill Watari right there and then. Her golden eyes have narrowed considerably and her hand is now firmly planted on the grip of the gun.

"I didn't want that kind of future."

"I'll allow you to stay one more night, " Watari pointedly ignores Silence's statement.

"Then I want you out by tomorrow morning. Both of you. Understand? Good. Face it, B, L, Silence. You belong to the House. I _own_ you."

As Watari leaves, L sinks down to his chair and puts his head in his hands, breathing heavily. B sits still, tracing the scars. And Silence slams her hands on the desk with frustration.

'_Tomorrow. I'll kill Light tomorrow then get outta here. I can't tonight, too much has happened. None of us are up to it..' _


	15. Chapter 14

Light sits at home for the first time in months. His mother fusses over him constantly and asks him continuous questions on how he is and if he's been wearing that sweater that Aunt Fumiko bought him for Christmas. He, somewhat politely, asks her to leave him alone as he has some important business to attend to. He'd also told Misa to return to the Headquarters without him saying that he desperately needed some alone time now that neither L nor the Task Force were watching him. She'd agreed with him instantly, as he expected.

Taking a glass of water which he pours himself from the kitchen counter, he walks up the stairs and to his room. The room where the killing began. Where this all started. Where Kira was born.

Setting the glass down on his desk, Light sits down heavily before turning his computer on. A few seconds pass then the screen flashes and Light downs the water. Hacking into the ICPO database is easy for someone like Light. _'Anyone with half a brain could do it'_ he thinks as he leans back in his chair and Ryuk giggles quietly behind his shoulder.

Ryuk hadn't really been around much. Well, he'd been there but, somewhat distracted and Light doesn't know why. He hasn't been talking much, just hovering behind Light constantly, glancing around as if looking for something. It had began as soon as that girl, Silence, had shown up. Ryuk had kept stealing glances at Ryuzaki, Light noticed.

Stretching his fingers above the keyboard, Light begins to type.

'**Beyond Birthday escape.' **

Light comes across several results but just clicks on the first, bringing up a report on the event, showing several pictures of both Silence and Beyond Birthday running down corridors, shooting guards and of Beyond's cell. It also has pictures of the bodies of the murdered guards, bloody and terrified, lying on the ground as if their legs just gave out from under them. Their names are listed under each photograph, giving their ages as well.

'_**Steve Ryan, 32'**_

_**'Michael Sole, 33'**_

_**'Maria Lane, 28' **_

_**'Tanya Davies, 30' **_

_**'Fred Montgomery, 35' **_

_**'Sandra Love, 27' **_

_**'Brian Dale, 20' **_

"They killed seven prison officers.." Light murmurs, staring at the bodies of the men and women.

"Evil. They're both evil. Kira shall kill them both!" Light laughs a rather deranged sounding laugh and Ryuk takes a wary step back.

As Light's eyes travel down the page, something catches them. A sign-in sheet. Beneath, there's a small paragraph. Light hurriedly gets his Death Note out from his bag and opens it up in front of him on today's page, pen at the ready as he reads the paragraph.

'**_Suspect is unknown female who has signed herself in as 'Ellie Moon' - ' _**

Light scribbles it down, smiling maliciously as the pen glides over the paper. He almost wishes that there had been some potato chips that he could dramatically eat. Light feels they are a necessity in intense moments such as this.

Light wonders if he should write down Beyond Birthday's name. But, decides against it.

'_Beyond Birthday? What kind of name is Beyond Birthday? Definitely an alias. Nobody would name their child that!' _

Light doesn't need to kill, Silence, he knows. He does see her as a potential threat, though. So, naturally, she must be dealt with by Kira. Also, she killed Misa's parents and got away with it! That _can't_ go unpunished.

Getting caught up in the moment, Light erupts into laughter, loud, raucous laughter which causes both Sayu and Sachiko to glance up the stairs and wonder if Light is quite alright.

**'**_**- but this name is suspected to have been an alias - '**_

Light neglects to read the rest of the report and types in the search bar, still giggling to himself as Ryuk sighs wearily.

'**Ellie Moon.' **

Light wants to find out more about this girl. He's curious, to say the least. Wouldn't anyone be about someone who just dropped from the sky in front of you then was found to have killed your girlfriend's parents?

Another report. This time, an article from a British Newspaper.

_**'Ellie Moon strikes again in the centre of downtown London, killing notorious drug dealer Barry Lezewski as he was making a phone call outside of his warehouse where £100,000,000 worth of cocaine was later found by an investigation team. **_

_**Lezewski was found to have a single gunshot wound to the temple, a signature move of Moon. **_

_**Ellie Moon is a notorious assassin and has earned the title of most-feared and most deadly girl in the world. She is supposedly merciless and ruthless in her killings and criminals such as Lezewski live in fear of receiving a visit from her.'**_

Beside the article, there are pictures of the warehouse, where Ellie is suspected of shooting from and of Ellie herself, dark green hair loose and away past her shoulders, golden eye staring out of the photograph.

'_It's definitely her..' _

"So, Ryuk, she's an assassin.."

"Yeah."

"But, I've killed her now. Misa will be happy."

"I didn't know you cared for Misa so much."

"I don't. But, it's against my principles to let someone escape justice."

"What about Beyond Birthday?"

"Oh, him? That can't be his real name. Ryuzaki did say that they grew up in an orphanage together, which must mean that it's an alias."

"...How d'ya figure that?" Ryuk questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I researched Wammy's House. Apparently, every child who lives there is given an alias to live by. So, no way is 'Beyond Birthday' his real name. Wammy's doesn't even know his real name! It says so on the file."

"Really.." Ryuk says, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Of course, Ryuk knows that Light is wrong about this little detail. Ryuk knows that Beyond Birthday is the boy's real name, but, he's not going to tell Light that. It would keep things interesting, he thinks. There is also something very different about Beyond Birthday. Like, the fact that Ryuk has caught him staring at him occasionally, as if...as if he could see him. He had seen Beyond glance at the space above a person's head, where the name and lifespan is written. Maybe..does Beyond have..? Well, this certainly will be interesting.

Light chuckles again, wrapping himself in the knowledge that L will die tonight and all evidence and memories of the Death Note will go with him. L already has Misa's Death Note in his possession and from what Light can tell, hasn't informed Silence of it.

'_But, she's sneaky. Perhaps she already knows..' _

* * *

"So, what is it you want to show me?"

"This, " L replies as he pulls out a small, rectangular box from the safe and places it in front of both Silence and Beyond.

"...a box?"

"No, B." L says flatly, lifting the top to reveal the little black notebook inside.

"...a book?"

"Yes, B. A book. This is what Kira has been using to kill criminals."

"R-Really!?" Silence exclaims, reaching out to take the book from the box, running her fingers over the white lettering on the front.

'_Death Note, huh?'_

"What does it do?"

"Open it. Read the names."

Silence obeys, opening at a random page and reading the list of names, eyes widening a fraction.

"T-These people have all been killed by Kira, haven't they. A few of them have been previous targets of mine."

"Yes. Except, this is the Second Kira's notebook. Each name perfectly matches up with all of the Second Kira's victims. The original is still out there, somewhere."

"And you think that Light is Kira so...you think he also has the original notebook?" B asks and L nods in reply.

"Wait!" Silence says, sitting the book on her lap.

"I don't understand. Are you telling us that a magical notebook can kill someone? What do you do? Write down their names then they die?"

"Precisely."

"What!? Really? Wow, that was a total guess.."

"This is why Kira needs a name and face to kill someone. This is how he managed to kill without actually being there in person. It's the ultimate murder weapon."

"Where did it come from?" Silence asks, tilting her head as she tries to comprehend what L just said.

"Apparently, a God of Death or 'Shinigami' dropped it to Earth and Kira - or the Second Kira - picked it up. According to the Shinigami that I spoke with, as soon as you touch a Death Note, it automatically becomes yours. But, if you relinquish ownership, you lose all of your memories of the Death Note."

"Seems a bit far-fetched.. But, wow. That's creepy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But then I saw the thing for myself, freaked out, then believed the whole thing."

"Wow.."

"I don't want it anymore.." Silence says, holding the notebook with her finger and thumb at arms length. She holds it out to L who takes it then replaces it in it's box.

"I wanted to tell you both just so.. if I were to die during this case.."

"You're not gonna die!" Silence exclaims, scowling.

"I'm going to complete my mission tomorrow night and the Kira Case will be all over!"

"You heard for yourself, Silence. Light knows my name so.. it's almost inevitable. I just can't understand why he's taking so long to do it.."

"He probably wants to see you die."

"What?!" Both Silence and L stare at B with utter disbelief.

'_What did he just say?' _

"Hey, I'm a murderer, aren't I?"

"It's bad how you can say that so casually.."

"The point is, " Beyond continues, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Light probably wants to see you, L, his greatest obstacle, die. It would be just to confirm it to himself. Or, he's plain delusional. Both, maybe. Think about it this way.. Think that you're Kira and you are battling against the legendary L. You, most likely, wouldn't believe that he's actually dead if you actually managed to gain knowledge of his name and face and killed him without actually seeing it happen. You'd want to be there. Just so you know for sure."

"T-That actually..sorta..makes sense.." Silence stammers, blinking in the direction of the criminal.

"Yes, I understand now.." L says, raising his thumb to his mouth, losing himself in his thoughts.

"So, when Light arrives back here, ready to kill L, I'll blow my signature headshot into Light and..Viola! Mission accomplished. I guess it'll have to be tonight after all. I was planning on delaying until tomorrow, when we are feeling more up to it but.. that's not going to happen, is it."

Beyond shakes his head in agreement as L sits, absorbed in his own mind.

* * *

Light nears the dark building. It looks deserted, left for the night. But, Light knows just how much is going on behind those closed doors. For some reason, Light also noticed, there has been a lack of activity on L's part. The detective just sits, idly placing strawberries into his mouth and the occasional cherry, spitting out the stem, tied in a perfect knot. Light is rather confused by Ryuzaki's sudden change of behaviour but.. no point in worrying about it. 'Tonight is L's last night. '

Walking smoothly towards the door leading to the main HQ, Light stops just outside, standing just outside of the cameras' viewing range, pushing the button on his watch three times and releasing the secret pocket on the underneath, hiding a scrap of the Death Note. Ryuk hovers silently behind him, watching the boy as he pulls out a pen and scratches on the top half of the paper.

Light finishes and regards his work, smiling a twisted grin.

"Good. Now, they'll both be gone."

Ryuk grunts slightly before following the boy into the building.

* * *

Silence stands still, head bowed, eyes shadowed by dark-green hair. Matsuda stands off to the side, glancing around wildly for his colleagues who are currently in the middle of buying coffee from the vending machine upstairs. L and Beyond stand behind Silence, by the computers, in more or less the same position. Except, L has his thumb pressed to his lips and Beyond is fiddling with the sleeve of his t-shirt, just covering the scars.

Soichiro and the others descend the stairs, then, clutching paper cups of steaming coffee as they go. They stop abruptly, blinking at the scene before them. Silence seems slightly restless, her hands hovering above something just above her thigh.

"Silence? What is happening?" Soichiro asks, watching the girl carefully.

He gets no response.

"Silence, I demand to know what is going on."

"I have a job to do. Please, don't interfere. I actually like you."

Soichiro falls quiet, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. More out of habit, rather than necessity. Aizawa snaps.

"What do you mean!? If you don't tell us exactly what you're doing we'll- "

"You'll what?" This comes from Beyond, not having moved an inch.

"You'll arrest her? Good luck with that."

"Excuse me? We can have you arrested too! We know what you've done! You've murdered people, haven't you!?"

"Yes, I have."

"Aizawa," L's smooth voice cuts through the quarrel, like a knife slicing butter.

"You seem to forget who is also here. Me, the Greatest Detective in the World. The one with more power than you can ever hope to achieve. I, Aizawa, will never allow neither B nor Silence, to be arrested by you or anyone else here."

Aizawa stops short, choking on his words as the detective sends him a threatening glare, one black eye exposed under the shock of dark hair, full of defensiveness and protectiveness. He meets Aizawa's stare and holds it until Aizawa drops his gaze to the floor.

Watari walks in with another cart of sweets, pushing them along the floor. The wheels on the cart squeak.

"Remember, you two. Tomorrow morning. I want you both ou- "

The elderly man stops short, eyes widening. Then, he falls, taking the cart with him. He writhes on the floor, clutching at his chest, cake smearing across the expensive-looking suit. His eyes bulge and he gasps for air.

The Task Force are hit with shock, but pull themselves together enough to rush over in an attempt to help the man. Though, they all know it's futile.

Then, Watari's body goes limp, dangling in the arms of Kanzo Mogi. The man places Watari back on the ground with a sigh before standing up. He, along with the others, turns to face the three teenagers who haven't moved a centimetre.

All is quiet as the men and teens face each other.

Then, Silence speaks.

"Kira has arrived."

The click of a gun is heard and Silence slowly raises her hand towards the door. All members of the Task Force take a sharp breath as they realise what the girl is holding in her tiny hand.

A silver pistol. 9mm.

Her fingers curl around the grip like the gun is an old friend, one fingertip on the trigger, poised to pull it at any second.

The door opens and Light steps into the room, closing the door behind him before turning to face the room. He stumbles over his own feet when he catches sight of Silence - the Silence who is supposed to be dead - pointing a gun at his head.

Then, Light's eyes travel to the floor where Watari lies, a mess of pink and white icing. Light's eyes widen.

"W-What's going on here!? Dad? Ryuzaki? Why are there two Ryuzakis!?"

L stays silent, eyes downcast. Beyond does the same, dropping the sleeve of his t-shirt. Soichiro doesn't know what to say as he, himself, isn't even sure of the situation.

"I-I don't know, Light. W-We think that Watari may have been killed by K-Kira.."

"Really!? Then..Then that means that..w-we're next!"

"No."

Silence's voice echoes around the room, causing all attention to be drawn to her. She steps forward.

"Just you, Kira."

"W-Who are you!?"

"My name is Silence. I am here to kill you, Light Yagami."

"WHAT!?" Soichiro gasps, moving to step in front of his son protectively, trying to shield him.

"No! You can't!" Matsuda shrieks, impulsively launching himself toward Silence attempting to wrestle the gun from her grasp. He doesn't succeed. Silence stands still, ignoring the man clawing at her hand.

"I can. It's my job, Matsuda. Please, stop making it so much more difficult."

"Y-You're an assassin!"

"Yes. An assassin sent by the British Government to kill Kira," L interjects, raising his head.

"She's the deadliest girl in the world, you know."

"I have never failed a mission and I don't intend to now. Especially not because of some naive detective."

From behind Soichiro, Light panics.

'_Ellie Moon wasn't her name!? Dammit. Then..then... what is it!? If I don't kill her now then.. she'll kill me and I'll lose.' _

In a moment of pure desperation, Light pushes the button on his watch and frantically scribbles down a single word, praying to God it works.

Just then, Silence shoves Matsuda off of her and pulls the trigger, sending a bullet racing through the air, sailing past Soichiro's cheek and straight for Light. Light closes his eyes as it hits him. The world explodes.

* * *

Light crumples to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his forehead. He lies still, lifeless, as Soichiro turns slowly towards him. He lets out a strangled scream before collapsing beside Light's body, cradling him in his arms. A few tears fall from the man's cheeks, creating drops of moisture on Light's white shirt.

_**"YOU MONSTER**_!" He yells, eyes furious with the girl standing before him.

He continues to yell insults and profanities at Silence who does nothing but take it, standing stock still, arm lowered, before breaking into sobbing and rocking his deceased son's body as if willing for him to wake up.

"I'm a monster?"

Silence's words startle Soichrio. He hadn't expected her to say anything. Never expected her to _dare_ to say anything.

"Of course you are!" He spits, eyes raging with anger and misery.

"What kind of person could do that! My boy.. My boy is dead and- and you killed him!"

Silence doesn't respond, only takes a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widen a fraction.

"Mission accomplished."

Then, she falls.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: The last chapter! Be excited. Thank you all do much for actually ****_reading_**** this thing. Also, thank you to all my reviewers this far! All your wonderful reviews mean so much to me. :) **

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Death Note norshave any affiliation with Death Note.**

* * *

It all happens in slow motion. The girl falls, hair streaming out behind her as she hits the ground, her head ricocheting off of the ground before it rests. Then, she lets out a gasp of pain and her back arches as she clutches her chest.

The two boys behind, step forward suddenly, falling to their knees beside her writhing body. Beyond picks her up in his arms, a similar position to that of the Chief and his deceased son.

"Silence?!" He shakes her slightly.

"Silence, what's wrong!? What happened?!"

Beyond shakes her again, eyes wide as he panics. L hovers nearby, worry all over his face.

"Dammit.." Silence gasps, spitting some blood out and onto the ground.

"He got me. Dammit.."

Another surge of pain grips her heart and she cries out, clawing at her chest, desperate for the pain to stop. Beyond watches in panic, unsure what to do as L crouches nearby, too shocked to move as Silence cries in agony.

L snaps out of his trance and rushes to Silence's side, gripping her hand tightly. The Task Force are watching, shocked disbelief clouding their eyes. Matsuda looks horrified, crying silently into his palms. Aizawa suddenly feels guilty for everything he ever said to the girl and about her.

'_Three deaths in such a short time.. I'm sorry, Silence. I'm so sorry..' _

Another stabbing pain shoots through Silence's body and she jolts, passing out, her body limp but the life not quite gone.

* * *

The world goes black, only L and Beyond's muffled voices being the only thing keeping her conscious as she fights against the pain in her heart. It feels as though her heart is being squeezed to the point that it just can't take it anymore.

'_Kira got me.. That bastard got me..' _

Everything is black, dark, distant and muffled sounds reaching her. In the distance, there is a faint, faded light, pulsing rhythmically. It feels as if she's drowning in the intense blackness, fighting for breathe. Fighting to live.

Silence knows it's futile, though. L had since told her that the Death Note kills everyone without fail. There has never been a survivor of the supernatural notebook. Of course, there's no proof that it's the Death Note that killed her, but, there's no other reason for it, either.

She's tiring fast, her fight losing as she falls deeper within the black abyss. She tries to scream. Scream that she doesn't want to die. That it's not her time yet. But no sound comes out from her open mouth. She can't breathe. Reaching for the distant light, L and Beyond's voices shouting for her to come back to them.

'_I saved him... I saved L from Kira...' _

Silence sinks, floating further away from the light, her hand silhouetted against it, her life slowly slipping away.

'_A-At least I'll get to see Katie again.. A, too.. I'll get to see them both..' _

Beyond's voice rings out once more, rough with choked in tears. It echoes in the space around the girl.

"Silence! C'mon, Silence! Wake up! Please.."

'_Beyond...' _

Curling herself into a ball, hands clasped together, closing her eyes tightly, Silence does something she's never done in her life. She prays.

"God.. Please let me.. Let me say goodbye... please. I-I need to. T-There's something I _really_ need to say.. Please. Then, I can die happy.."

Silence opens her eyes and she's lying in Beyond's arms, cradled between his arms and chest. He is hugging her to him, tears slowly falling as he rocks her body.

"B.."

"Silence? You're alive?!" Beyond jerks back, eyes wide as he stares at the newly-awoken girl he is holding.

"Not for much longer.." Pain. Again. Silence groans, her hand covering her heart.

"Y-You'll be fine! W-We'll save you! We'll- "

"Beyond.. There's something I need to tell you.." Silence interrupts the panicked boy, placing a hand on his cheek and softly stroking it with her thumb.

"..huh?"

"I-I should've told you this so much earlier but.. I-I- " Another jolt of agony, causing Silence to hiss in pain.

"I love you, B..." She manages to whisper into his ear before dropping into the abyss again, letting the dark consume her once more.

* * *

Beyond Birthday sits still, eyes wide as Silence's last sentence reels around his brain. Looking down at the limp body of the girl in his arms, he begins to cry. Long, heart-wrenching sobs as he hugs her to him, burying his face in her hair.

L looks on in absolute despair, tears threatening to roll down his pale cheeks as he watches B weep over Silence's dead body. He then looks to where Soichiro is kneeling, crimson blood staining the man's shirt and shoes. He keeps murmuring to himself. Something like "My boy..my boy..."

Then, he sees something. Something white curled inside of Light's palm. Curious, L decides to bring attention to it.

"Chief Yagami, what is that?"

"Huh?"

"What is it that your son is holding? It appears that he has something in his left hand."

Soichiro blinks at the detective for a second before slowly uncurling Light's palm and taking a scrap of paper from inside. He looks at it, a little confused, before smoothing it out and squinting at it.

"Does it say anything?" L prompts, still holding onto Silence's rigid hand.

"It-It says '_Silence_'."

L freezes before looking down at his deceased friend. She seems much younger, somehow. Her face free from the pain, bitterness and hate. She has a sort of serene beauty about her, like she's finally at peace.

"Then, Silence and I were right. Light Yagami was Kira. No doubt about it."

Soichiro is quiet, knowing that L speaks the truth.

"She completed her mission, then." B says, looking up and wiping his eyes.

"She always said that nothing would ever get in the way of her completing her mission. Looks like she really meant it. "


	17. BONUS CHAPTER

The small group of people stand quietly, clothed in black, watching as a minister says prayers over a wooden coffin. A golden cross is engraved onto the lid.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.."

It's a grey evening, the clouds sagging as if saddened by the death of the girl. The crowd stands in the centre of Wammy's Cemetery, surrounded by empty graves. The children and staff from Wammy's are present, L's three potential successors standing rigidly as they watch the coffin. Sebastian, Silence's boss and good friend, is also there, a red rose clasped in his large hand. His greying hair blows slightly in the breeze.

The Task Force, including Soichiro and Misa, stand too with their hands clasped in front of them, eyes downcast. Misa hadn't wanted to come, but, was made to by the rest of the Task Force. She'd been a mess after the death of Light and had cursed Silence as her heart broke.

Soichiro, obviously, hadn't been keen on coming either. He, also, had been persuaded as he had genuinely liked and felt sorry for the girl who murdered his only son. It's ironic, really. Going to the funeral of the person who killed your child.

L and B stand nearer to the coffin, unwilling to leave the girl's body although it is nothing more than a shell of what was once Silence. They wear black suits and both hold their hands in front of them, clasped as if on prayer, fingers curling over one another.

Two unfamiliar people are also present, the woman's hand on the shoulder of a young boy of around fourteen. The man stands still, his hands balled into fists and his teeth gritted as he attempts to keep from crying. He has a rugged look about him. Broad-shouldered and well built with dark, cropped, hair and dark golden eyes.

The woman is smaller, slight in figure. Also with dark hair snaking past her shoulders in a long ponytail. She wears a long black dress and her skin is paler then what is considered healthy. Her tiny hand grips the material on the shoulder of the young boy.

This boy looks almost uncannily like Silence. He has short, greenish hair with brown eyes instead of golden. He stands about a head beneath his father, watching the funeral, his eyes boring into the small coffin in the centre of the crowd. He pulls on the black tie around his neck and it comes a little looser. He places his hand on top of his mother's in a gesture of comfort.

L catches the Wammy kids, including Matt, Mello and Near, glancing over occasionally, wondering the same thing that he is.

'_Who the hell are these guys?' _

Beyond shoots L a look which says the same and L shrugs slightly, returning his attention to the funeral.

The Minister finishes his sermon, closing his bible with a snap and a glance at the coffin. He knows who Silence was. How she was 'Ellie Moon', the most feared and deadliest girl in the world and he is not too approving. Killing is a sin, after all.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" He asks, peering over his rounded spectacles at the crowd. A dark-haired boy steps forward, making his way to where the Minister is standing. He stands aside as the boy addresses the guests.

"Hi. I-I think that we'll all miss Silence..so much. But, she wouldn't want us to dwell on it, you know? She'd want us to move on with our lives and to remember her the way she was. I'm gonna remember all the great times that we had. I-I remember one Halloween, L and I, we decided to scare her. That...didn't go too well. We jumped out at her and she screamed and then she shot us out of instinct. We probably shouldn't have done that so soon after she was trained.. Then, she hit L and... " Beyond hangs his head, thinking of what to say next.

"That's how I want to remember her. Not the way she was that night but.. The happy, laughing girl who was our best friend. Yeah, that's how."

Beyond steps down and walks back toward the guests, wiping silent tears away from his eyes. L plants a hand on his shoulder.

The guests turn away reluctantly, walking back towards Wammy's for the memorial. The thin woman with the ponytail is weeping quietly, her small shoulders shaking with grief as the sky begins to darken.

* * *

Eyes open slowly. Eyelids feel heavy. Tempted to fall asleep again. No, don't. Looking around, body in a box. Panics.

'_Where am I?! What happened?! Oh, shit. Yeah... I died. I'm probably in a coffin right? Fuck...' _

Rubs palm over the lid. Knocks a couple times.

'_Doesn't seem so thick..' _

Positions hand so the tips of fingers touch the wood. Curls into a fist then punches. Once. Twice. Three times. Repeating the same action.

'_Never thought I'd have to use this part of my training..' _

The wood is starting to give way. Splintering under knuckles. Earth falls. Holds breath and punches again. Tip then fist.

'_Seriously, though. How the hell am I alive? Nobody survives the Death Note, L said..' _

Dirt piling on top of body, suffocating. Blood on wood. Knuckles aching. Again. Wood gives way, piles of earth falling. Coughing.

'_Check me going all 'Kill Bill' on this..' _

Pulling body upwards. Hold breath. Crawling. Through the dirt and mud, to the surface. Hand pushing though the newly replaced ground.

'_I feel like a fucking zombie..' _

Breaks the surface. Breathing deeply. Lying on the ground, panting.

'_That..was horrendous..' _

Lights in the distance. Small, warm lights against the dusky sky. The heavens open, rain falling down. Pelts on cold skin. Dress sticking to body.

'_I hate dresses..' _

Gets up slowly. Staggers. Feet trudging forwards toward light.

'_Wammy's... Matt, Mello, Near, L and Beyond.. my family..' _

* * *

Matt looks out at the dark sky, the silver trails of rain as it hits the ground with a splash. It seems as though even the weather is mourning Silence.

'_Wait...what's that...?!' _

Matt's eyes widen as he sees the small figure making it's way toward Wammy's, staggering then falling over. It sits on it's knees in a puddle for a moment before picking itself up and continuing on. As it nears, Matt can make out the black dress and the long hair in pigtails, the silhouette of the figure against the light of the moon. It looks like a ghost, the way the moonlight reflects off of it's skin and the way the rain bounces off of it, giving it an almost otherworldly glow. It falls again, landing on it's stomach in the wet grass. It then draws itself up on the palms of it's hands and looks toward the House.

Matt seems to be the only one who's noticed it. Backing away from the window, he abruptly stands up, gripping the windowsill.

"Matt? What's wrong with you?" Mello questions, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Matt doesn't answer his friend, bolting out the door with a cry.

"Silence!"

He races across the wet ground towards the figure who is stumbling to it's feet.

"M-Matt?" It's voice is raspy through lack of use and it's limbs stiff from not moving for so long.

"I-It is you! Silence!" Matt exclaims, throwing his arms around the girl who is breathing heavily with the effort of keeping herself standing. Her breaths come out in little clouds in the frosty air.

"_How_ are you alive!?" Matt eventually says, holding the girl at arms length, palms on her bare shoulders.

"I-I don't know.." She coughs.

"God, we all thought you were dead, Silence!"

"I was."

"For good, though! Everyone was a mess! How did you breakout of the coffin!? It was sealed wasn't it? And there were these strange people at the funeral too.. A man and a woman with a boy about my age..."

"I- " Cough. "Have been trained for situations like this.. And..man, woman and boy?"

"Yeah," Matt shrugs, sighing.

"Any idea who they could be?"

Silence shakes her head, shivering slightly.

"Come on," Matt says, taking her by the hand and pulling her in the direction of Wammy's.

"We need to get you warm or you'll get sick."

Silence nods in agreement, attempting to walk forwards but stumbling on her stiff legs, grabbing onto Matt's shoulder for support.

"Can't you walk well?"

"My legs feel numb.."

"Come on, I'll help you."

Matt hooks Silence's arm around his shoulders and she leans on him for support as they slowly trudge back to Wammy's.

* * *

**A/N:- Ahhh! She's alive! I got the whole 'digging yourself out' thing from the movie 'Kill Bill' and it got me thinking 'Wouldn't it be awesome if Silence did that?!' So, yeah. **

**I was debating on actually posting this chapter because everyone seemed happy with the ending but.. I decided that I would miss Silence too much to let her die! **

**I'm also debating on a sequal...should I, shouldn't I? Please review and tell me your thoughts on a possible sequal! :) **


End file.
